What Happend To You?
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire finds Steve again.


AN: BEFORE reading this you should read Dreams can come true. Then it will make much more sense

What Happened To You?

Claire got out of the taxi and went to the elevator and pressed the button it stood floor number 3.

She didn't know what she was about to find in the apartment Billy gave her the keys too. 'You will find something that will make you happy.' That was all Billy told her before she left.

''how does he know what it will make me happy? Did he stalk me and Rebecca or something?'' Then a loud _pling came and_ she stepped out of the elevator.

''let's see room 34, room 34'' she looked around and it took a while before she found the room. ''they make these building are getting harder and harder to navigate in.'' she thought annoyed to herself.

Claire got the key out of her pocket and placed it in the keyhole. She turned the key and opened the door.

''Hello? Is there anyone here?'' she looked around the apartment and didn't find anything without a sofa, TV, some bookshelf's, dirty laundry and half eaten chips.

''what in this crappy apartment can make me happy?'' Claire though ''Well maybe Billy and Rebecca wanted some time together''

She found a kind of clean spot on the sofa where she sat down then she turned on the TV. The TV came on a hard rock channel and played Serj Tankian's Empty Walls in a high volume.

Don't you see their bodies burning  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
choking from intoxication  
don't you see their bodies burning  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
choking from intoxication

''the damn batteries are dead!'' Claire shouted in frustration.

I want you to be left behind those empty walls  
taught you to see from behind those empty walls

Claire found some batteries on the table in front of the sofa and took them. ''please work!''

I want you to be left behind those empty walls  
I taught you to see from behind those empty…….

''finally some luck'' Claire thought with a smile. Then she heard a gasp like if somebody was waking up.

''shit I got into an apartment and a guy I don't know is here! He might be a raper or something!'' Claire panicked in her mind.

''where should I hide?'' Then she saw that there was an opening under the sofa where she could fit in. she got under the sofa and waited.

Claire heard footsteps and some singing. But she could remember the voice. She stuck hear head out and could not believe what she saw.

Steve Burnside the boy that Wesker had taken away from her and alexia injected the T-Veronica virus with. The boy she thought was dead.

Steve still had the same red hair he had those years ago.

Claire got out of her hiding place and slowly moved towards him. She stopped behind him. Steve was listening to music on an Mp3 so he could not hear her walking towards him. Claire could hear the blasting metal rhythm.

Claire took up a trembling hand and touched Steve's shoulder. He didn't seem to even notice.

''Billy you can stop doing that each morning now. Just because I got a little scared the first time doesn't mean that I will get scared all the time.'' Steve said in an ice-cold voice.

Claire could not find her voice so she turned him around. Steve looked like he had seen a ghost.

''C-C-Claire? W-w- what are you doing he….'' He could not finish the sentence because she kissed him.

When she pulled back she said '' I love you too Steve.'' Then she kissed him again.

''it's must be a dream, it's too good to be true.'' Steve thought.

After a while Steve pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Claire was shocked; Steve's eyes were crimson red and yellow. Just like Wesker's all does years ago.

''what happened to you? What did Wesker do to you?'' she said and felt tears come down from her eyes.

Steve took her to the sofa and told her to sit down. Then he sighed.

''it's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?'' Steve said with a concerned voice. Claire only nodded.

Steve took a deep breath and began. '' some months after what happened in Antarctica Wesker revived me. I didn't remember anything in the start so he placed me in a room all alone to think about the past. After one or two weeks I remembered everything and then Wesker started to train me in tyrant combat and guns. He did this some years until he found Uroborus. When he found Uroborus he threw me into a cell to rot and die. That's where I met Billy. When the prison heard that Wesker was gone the whole thing became a mess. Everybody tried to escape but the guard just shot them down. Me and Billy where the only ones that didn't try to escape. When they were about to transport us to a new prison because the other where empty now escaped. We seeked refuge in this town. I work at a hard rock and metal CD shop and Billy work in a grocery store. This Week Billy found out that Rebecca also lived here. He was so desperate to see her, even after all these years Billy still loved that girl. And the rest of the story I don't know, but I think you can tell me what happened.''

Steve looked at her with his animal like eyes wanting to know what happened.

''Billy came to visit Rebecca and when he heard that my name was Claire Redfield he gave me this key for the apartment and a note where to go to, he told me that I would find something that would make me happy. And I found what he meant'' Claire said and jumped in Steve's arms and kissed him.

An: Ok this happened to Steve and Claire while: Dreams Can Come True happened to Billy and Rebecca. Please R&R and tell me to stop writing if you do not like my stories.

I do not own the Characters or the song Empty Walls.

Capcom owns the Characters and Serj Tankian own the song Empty Walls.


End file.
